


Paint

by redskiez



Series: Tumblr Prompts [17]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Old Japanese Shogun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-15 19:36:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15420087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redskiez/pseuds/redskiez
Summary: Obito's younger art tutor has a mind of his own and isn't afraid to speak it.





	Paint

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'd by Dani__ATN.
> 
> Anonymous said:  
> 2 and 86?  
> (Royal AU + I Didn't Mean to Turn You On)

Uchiha Obito isn't one for the arts. Everyone with at least one good eye can see that.

Madara seems to think otherwise. Even though  _arts_  is the least of their concerns right now, the old shōgun still insists on his heir learning to appreciate one of the most important aspects of their culture.

And so he hired an artist to teach him.

Just an artist. Madara didn't bother to check if he's the best.

Obito knows there are better artists out there in the land that would leap at the opportunity for  _free_  because this one acts as though the prospect of the job disgusts him.

"War is cool, hm," his tutor — younger than him, mind you — is saying. "But your grandfather has no idea how to wage it."

But at the same time, his distaste for Madara's military governing is something extremely refreshing to Obito. He likes this tutor of his.

Obito puts down his paintbrush, glancing over the canvas to watch Deidara. "Can you say that again, Deidara?" he says.

"You heard me, hm," Deidara replies, getting up from his spot in the decorated area. He begins to head over to Obito. "After all these months of teaching you, sir, I thought you'd grasp where I stand, yeah."

"I do," Obito decides to say, picking up his paintbrush again. "It's nice to hear it again, anyway."

"Let me see what you've done," Deidara says, peering over his shoulder.

Obito doesn't bother leaning away, glancing at his side to watch Deidara look over his painting.

"It doesn't seem like you've learned anything, hm," Deidara says, clearly displeased.

Annoying Deidara is also refreshing, too. Deidara is an interesting creature with unpredictable responses among predictable reactions. Obito relishes this change in his boring life, where everyone is too scared to become irritated with his actions.

"Maybe you're not that great of a teacher," Obito says. "Rumor has it that you never keep any of the paintings or sculptures that you make, no matter how much money a person offers you."

"Rumor has it that you're a terrible person and that you should be ashamed, yeah," Deidara says, reaching out to rip the canvas away. He grabs another one quickly and places it on the stand. "Try again."

"It's hard," Obito says.

"Of course, it is," Deidara sighs. He reaches over and tries to take Obito's hand but he's too short. Huffing, he nudges Obito and slips in between his arms. Obito mumbles under his breath, complaining about this new development, and Deidara shushes him. "This is all because you can't follow any orders, yeah."

"Yeah, yeah," Obito rolls his eyes and slides back into his chair to make more space for his little tutor.

He feels Deidara's smaller hand rest on the back of his, guiding it to dip the paintbrush he's holding in fresh ink. He allows Deidara to mime his movements, watching carefully as he moves his hand to the canvas.

After painting the first few strokes, Obito grows bored. His eyes begin to wonder. At first, he looks around the room, staring at the classic table set that Deidara had laid out. Then, his gaze moves back to the canvas, eyes lingering on the back of Deidara's hands.

His hands are very small. Obito squints, focusing on the feeling of Deidara's hand on his. His hand is very soft, too.

"Pay attention," Deidara says. Obito groans and forces himself to watch Deidara paint with his hand. "You have to do these strokes or else the painting would look unstructured, yeah."

"That doesn't even make sense," Obito says.

"The shōgun doesn't pay me enough, hm," Deidara says.

Obito laughs, leaning forward, wanting a closer look at the details. "I'll ask him to give you a raise," he mumbles.

He feels Deidara tense at his closeness but he doesn't say anything. Obito stays there for a while, watching as the strokes slowly turn into a table. He nods as though he understands what just happened — he doesn't — and Deidara hums in approval.

After a while, however, he begins to feel tired. Obito reaches out with his other arm and moves to wrap it around Deidara's torso.

"What are you doing, hm?" Deidara asks.

"Sorry," Obito mumbles. "My back hurts."

"Pay attention, okay, yeah?" Deidara says.

"Okay," Obito nods. He can't help but glance down at the way Deidara naturally slots himself against Obito's chest.

They continue to paint. The next time Obito comes to — enchanted by the confident strokes that Deidara leads him to do — he notices that his chin is resting on Deidara's shoulder.

Obito also notices that his hand — the one on Deidara's torso — has automatically started stroking.

Deidara isn't pulling away. He doesn't think it's a big issue if he isn't complaining. Obito turns his attention back to the painting at hand — he realizes that he's beginning to do most of the strokes himself.

Deidara lets go of his hand and leans back. Obito instinctively sits back up and causes the top of Deidara's head to knock lightly against his chin. Deidara grumbles and then shifts, moving himself to a more comfortable position and rests his head fully on Obito's chest.

He feels Deidara's hands move to grip his forearm. He thinks nothing of it and continues to paint.

"That's good, hm," he hears Deidara's voice — it's weaker than before, but he doesn't bother to pay attention to it.

His other hand continues to stroke, a warm, solid presence. He doesn't even know where he's touching Deidara.

Obito finishes the rest of the scene. Deidara nods once and then moves. Obito feels his ass press up against his crotch. His thumb continues to stroke, occasionally giving the flesh a squeeze.

"Am I doing it right?" Obito asks.

"Uh," Deidara grunts. "Yeah."

"Tutor?" Obito questions. "You alright?"

"Um," Deidara says. He feels Deidara's fingers dig into his flesh to the point where it's uncomfortable. In response, Obito grips Deidara's chest harder.

"What?" Obito asks. He puts down his paintbrush, the creative spell broken.

He glances at his work. "It's not that bad, is it?" Obito asks in jest but when Deidara doesn't respond immediately, he feels a bit slighted. This might be his best work yet. To have Deidara disagree might just discourage him from even taking these silly lessons.

When he looks down at Deidara — the top of his head, really, he swears — he realizes what's wrong.

Immediately, Obito lets go of Deidara, trying to slide back further into his chair — his back presses against the cushions and he realizes that he's already sat the furthest back.

"S-Sorry," Obito says, still trying to get away. It somehow makes the matter worse because now he's just writhing against Deidara's backside.

How could he have known?

Deidara seems awfully quiet. Obito continues to struggle for a while until Deidara stands up, scooting forward. His hands go cover his crotch.

"Sorry," Obito says again. Deidara doesn't move from where he is, still sitting on the chair. Obito feels as though he should move instead, but he's trapped.

"I didn't mean to," he says, hoping his tutor — younger than him, he needs to keep in mind, always — would take the hint.

But he doesn't.

They sit there for a long time. Obito can feel every single twitch his body makes and somehow, his hand yearns to touch Deidara's chest again. He's never seen the effect he has on another person — especially not on another man. He didn't even know Deidara felt this way.

He moves his hand — wait, is Deidara breathing heavily? He's breathing heavily, he thinks — and goes to touch Deidara's arm when a loud banging sounds against his doors.

"Sirs," his butler calls. "It is the end of your lesson."

Obito puts down his hand. He feels Deidara sag.

"Same time, tomorrow?" Obito asks as though Deidara hasn't been coming regularly for the past few months.

Deidara nods once and then he's packing up all of his stuff. Without another word, he leaves the room, not even bothering to greet the servant at the door.

 _That's the end of that, then,_  Obito thinks.

**Author's Note:**

> It is only after finishing writing that I realized I could have written this another way that would have been easier for me. I wanted so hard to stick to the Olden Japanese-theme that I made no sense out of this story. This is so sad. Alexa, play Despacito.
> 
> This is dedicated to the anon that sent me the prompt. I hope you enjoyed this, regardless of its quality, haha.
> 
> This particular prompt is taken from the Fanfiction Trope Mash-Up List.
> 
> If you enjoyed this (or didn't), please leave a comment telling me why and which parts!


End file.
